Looking
by Samurai Smee
Summary: Oneshot. Alternate Act 8, Gate of Heaven. Our favorite Gunslinger realizes he wants to be more than a Killing Doll to someone. TresxSiren


[Alternate Act 8: Gate of Heaven

Looking

Aboard the lavish, luxury cruise liner, the San Ariel; on their way to the beautiful city of Rome, Tres Iqus could not believe that Father Nightroad was getting seasick again. If he were totally human, he would have sighed or rolled his eyes at the situation, but he did neither, and remained expressionless at the sick Father's side. However, after Abel suddenly rushed away from the group to go to the bathroom, and a brief conversation with Esther, Tres took it upon himself to do a reconnaissance of the ship before dinner. Tres walked briskly through the many, elegant halls and corridors of the ship; his beautiful, chocolate eyes scanning everything surrounding him.

As Tres quickly, but thoroughly, surveyed the main arteries of the ship, he could not help but ponder at a few things that had crept into his thoughts. He wondered why Esther always seemed to blush a little and suddenly become so nervous when she and him spoke. He remembered how she looked at him upon deck a little while ago, with her huge, glassy eyes beaming up at him...like he had said something that made her happy. He did not understand it. Something he _did_ understand was how Abel looked at her in a similar manner. There was a longing in his eyes every time; some desperate longing Abel had for the red-haired girl.

Tres, now satisfied with finding everything in order around the ship, concludes his task and began making his way to the Dining Hall, where he knew the others would be. Tres felt his steps slow a bit, like he had somehow acquired more volume inside his body. _"But why?"_ Another thought. Esther was Abel's...even if she did not know it just yet. She was not to be his. This fact alone did not bother Tres so much, but it was only through Esther that Tres realized how much he wanted to be looked at like that again - like he was more than just a Killing Doll. Not only that, as he reached the giant, wooden French-style doors to the Dining Hall, it dawned on Tres that he mainly wanted to find someone that he could feel that same way about. This time, a sigh did escape his mouth as he approached his comrades at their table.

Throughout dinner, Tres remained standing while the others ate and chatted about this and that. It was only when Professor Wordsworth brought up a myth about a ship "siren" that Tres started to pay attention. The Professor explained that the myth was about a supposed siren that lures people to die at sea by putting them in a trance with her beautiful singing. Nonsense, they all agreed. Just then, the room grew silent and Father Wordsworth whispered to them all that the entertainment for the night had arrived- a singing prodigy who was rumored to have the voice of an angel.

The singer had long, straight black hair, stunning purple eyes that seemed to shine across the room, and a warm, alluring smile. Classical beauty. She wore an impossibly elegant white gown that clung to all the right places, but also flowed with graceful step she took. All of he guests "ooh"-ed and "ahh"-ed at her incredible beauty; all except Tres. Aside from the fact that he rarely said much at all, Tres was speechless by her presence and knew he probably could not speak even if he wanted to. Tres continued to stare as the songstress made a delicate bow and then began to sing. Her song was that of a dramatic opera-style aria; filled with hearty, soul-wracking notes that danced all over the scales. Tres specifically watched her lips, memorizing them. Full and supple, glossy and smooth, her lips carefully formed every word she sang and Tres suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest.

But within a blink of an eye, everyone in the room started passing out of their chairs and piling on the marble floor! Tres immediately came out of his daze and knelt down beside he fallen comrades. Still alive, just unconscious. Tres wasted no time and ducked behind a nearby column to avoid being seen; his guns already in his hands.

_"How could this have happened?"_ he wondered while carefully craning his head over to peek around the marble column. Tres saw the woman fling the folds of her dress back and drop to one knee over Abel's body, intent on drinking his blood. A Methuselah. Tres felt betrayed. He had been so captivated by this woman, but only to find out that she was a vampire. Without a second thought, Tres sprang from his spot and rushed over to stop her in time. He appeared behind her with his gun trained on the back of her head.

Even in this situation, he still had to admit to himself that she was gorgeous - perfect body, lovely face, tantalizing curves...but no, stay focused. She only slightly looked over her should at Tres, eyes narrowed, and said, "I have no business with machines. Machines do not live. You can't get blood from gears and oil." Despite being as smooth as honey, her words stung, but Tres quickly pushed that feeling away and maintained his stone cold glare and posture. "This is the way I have chosen to live my life...so don't get in my way!" And with that, she whirled around with a clawed hand extended out to slash at Tres. Jumping back with lightening speed, Tres only received a gash across his abdomen.

"0.23 seconds late," he informed her before open firing. When the dust and debris settled, however, she was gone.

"Target lost," Tres said aloud. _"Outside?"_ he thought, and quickly switched to Search Mode before proceeding to the outside deck.

The night sky was a rich, velvety blue, sprinkled with bright white start, accompanied only by an occasional, gentle breeze that ruffled Tres' hair. While any other person might be inclined to appreciate such a picturesque view, Tres was too busy scanning the area for clues as to her whereabouts. Tres pointed his guns towards the sky, and took a few more cautious steps to peer over the railing and down the back of the ship. Just then, two slender hands appeared from behind him, and grabbed his wrists in an iron grip. They violently shook the guns out of his hands, which clunked in the wood flooring. Tres's eyes widened at suddenly being disarmed.

"Just relax," said the all-too familiar voice of honey and poison. Tres gritted his teeth.

The woman pulled Tres's wrists back, making him lean backwards a little, then, to Tres' surprise, softly licked the outside of his ear. Tres immediately turned his head to look over his shoulder at her. Her grip on him tightened as she smiled seductively at his confusion and brought her lips to his cheek.

"You know, you are extremely sexy for a machine," she breathed against his skin. Tres' skin tingled at such a sensation and he felt his arousal growing.

"I..." Tres said, but before he could finish, she promptly three him back and onto the hardwood floor. Tres opened his eyes and lifted his head up after landing on his back, and what he saw did not disappoint him.

Her eyes were half-lidded and full of lust for him. They instantly captured Tres and he was unable to look away. Knowing she had his attention, she sensually walked up to him, while she brought her hands to the straps of her dress, and eased them down her shoulders. Tres's lips parted slightly to let out the air he had been holding as he gaped at her. Her smile widened at the gesture. At last, she let the gown slide off her, revealing her perfect, porcelain skin. Tres looked her up and down, noting her full breasts, erect nipples, and impossibly long legs. Tres was harder than ever, aching at the sinfully delicious view of this woman. What was more, his mechanical heart seemed to be working at double speed, making an unbearable gripping feeling in his chest. He placed a hand over his chest to calm his erratic heartbeat, but it only got worse because in one, fluid movement, the vampire sank down to be on her hands and knees and began crawling up Tres' body. Senses hazy and mind a complete jumble, Tres let his head fall back on the floor with a _thud_ as he felt her warm body rub against his as she came face to face with him.

Insufficient data resulted in Tres not having any solutions for how to deal with this-but the next thought that came to him was that if he did know of a way to escape, he would not.

"You can just call me Siren, as I know the story goes," she cooed, while gently caressing his face with her fingertips. She, herself, was taken by Tres' gorgeous face, with his full, pouting lips that begged for attention, and his commanding, brown eyes which she found herself melting into. Before he could say anything, one of her legs slid in between his and ground against his cock. Tres gasped at the provocative contact and he blurted out "Tres" so she would know his name before he grabbed the back of her neck and captured her lips with his.

Her breasts here heavy on his chest as he squeezed her small body into his to deepen the kiss. Remarkably, Tres noticed the clenching in his chest was subsiding due to their heated kissing. Tres trailed his fingertips down her neck to her shoulders and seized them both in his hands. Siren loved how his hands felt on her skin; soft enough to make her tingle, but strong enough to control her. Never breaking their kiss, Tres eased her back as he sat up to put her in his lap. Siren broke off their kiss, from which they both were left panting, and ripped Tres' thick, black coat to ribbons. Tres quickly discarded his rosary and gloves, then she slowly unclasped Tres' shirt and pushed it off him. Siren could not help but marvel at the perfectly sculpt muscles on Tres' body, and she licked her lips in anticipation. But she wanted to torture him first-bring his to his brink, but only just that...so he would _need_ it. Siren roughly pushed Tres to lay back down.

As soon as he was, she crawled in between his legs and started to carefully pull down his pants. Tres watched her intently as she gripped his throbbing cock at the base, making his gasp, and looked back at him with a mischievous smile on her face. She gingerly ran her tongue along the tip, tasting his pre-cum and he groaned at the touch. He reached forward and seized a handful of her silky hair as she began taking more and more of him in her mouth. She squeezed him tighter and moaned low in her throat which vibrated against Tres' cock. Tres tilted his head back and sharply sucked in air as her tongue swirled around his sex. Her soft tongue was moving so slow, licking up his entire length, sucking on the tip, and back down again. It was driving him into a sweet madness. He needed more. Tres tightened his grip in her hair and she granted his silent wish and began bobbing her head faster and faster. Tres was certain a circuit fried because he saw white and could not resist a deep moan from escaping his lips.

He began lifting his hips up to further drive his cock down her throat, which produced more moans from them both. He was so close. And then, everything stopped. He could only blink at her; stunned at the sudden abandonment of his greatest pleasure. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled sweetly at him.

"Hmm. You taste so good, Tres...but I'm not done with you yet," she purred as she shifted a little to straddle his hips.

Needing to have his hands on her breathtaking body, Tres reached out and ran his hands up her thighs, along her flat stomach, and over her voluptuous breasts. Siren arched her back against his fiery caresses. He noticed her reactions to his touches and was intrigued. He had never seen a female respond to him like this - he was intent on having it continue. Underneath Siren's ass, Tres' cock was pulsating, having yet to experience sweet relief, which she decided she had prolonged long enough.

She bent down and roughly kissed his lips, nipping at the bottom one. Tres snaked his hands up and down her back, making her shiver and moan into his mouth. She reluctantly pulled her lips away from his and he was about to protest until she sat upright in his lap and grabbed his cock. He loved it when she did that, so he made a low groan. She raised herself up a little bit and angled Tres' cock to her dripping center. Tres' heart skipped a revolution as he was awe-stricken at her delightful domination of his sex. Siren eased herself down upon Tres' begging cock until she was all the way down to the hilt, inhaling sharply from the pressure. Tres' eyes widened in pure ecstasy when he was fully inside her; her warmth, the tightness, everything felt so good to him. The vampire then starting rocking her hips back and forth in a sinister pace. She arched her back and ran her hands over her breasts as she continued to ride him, breathing Tres' name.

Tres was overwhelmed from the insane pleasure this woman was giving him, and he quickly found out that moving in time with her helped ease his marvelous suffering. He also loved how she said his name - not like how he was used to hearing it when it would be for him to carry out some order. But this was spectacular. Her moans became louder once he started taking more control, seizing her hips and crashing her down into him as he pumped into her. Tres found his own breathing become ragged with unavoidable moans, as he felt himself get closer and closer. Tres bit his lip and tried to focus on the pain of it to buy himself more time, plus, he wanted to hear her scream. Wish granted. Upon feeling Tres' dick swell up inside her, Siren arched her back as far as she could and screamed Tres' name while she climaxed hard on top of him. The feeling of her walls tighten around him as she orgasmed was amazing and he released his lip from his teeth and came as well. She dragged her nails over his chest and down his abs as they rode out the last waves of their climaxes until she finally collapsed on top of him. Tres was able to regain his normal breathing pattern a little sooner that she could, so he reached out to his side, retrieved his somewhat torn cloak, and draped it over her back. Siren was a little touched by such a thoughtful, post-sex gesture, and she smiled and buried her face in Tres' chest. Tres looked down at her and instinctively wrapped his arms around her; hugging her tight.

"Tres, that was...incredible," she admitted, loving being in his strong embrace. It felt so genuine and caring - not like anyone else she had ever been with. Tres smirked a little at the comment.

"Positive."

Both were quickly snapped out of their bittersweet moment, however, when they heard rustling coming from inside the ship. Dishes crashed and wooden chairs moved against marble floors, making a horrible sound that alerted Tres even more. He and Siren both shot up from the floor and began gathering up their scattered clothes in a panic. The noises were becoming louder and more frequent as the people were now coming out of her spell, so Tres hurried his redressing process. Now fully dressed, Tres knew he had to prepare himself for the inevitable - saying good-bye. They went to the railing and immediately embraced. Siren never thought she could fall for someone so quickly and completely, but she had, and this was killing her. She lifted her head from his chest and peered into his face, wanting it to be burned into her mind forever. _"That look..." _Tres thought as he held her gaze.

With her cheeks slightly pink from their lovemaking, and her eyes big and full of a hushed worry from the pressing circumstances, Siren's look was one of love and longing that Tres took instant note of. A cool breeze whipped past them, making her hair and dress fly everywhere, and Tres slowly lifted a hand to her cheek and gingerly brushed the strands from her face.

"I'll see you again someday...Tres," she whispered to him, saying his name especially soft.

Tres could not think of anything to say. Everything had happened so quickly; he was still trying to make sense of it all, so this now really could not register. But, in the next instant, angry ship guests burst through the doors and out onto the deck, cursing and holding broken chair legs. Without another word from either of them, Siren lept over the railing and into the murky waters below. Abel had rushed onto the scene not a moment after she left, looked frantically around, and thankfullyspotted his partner, Tres. Abel ran to his side, breathing heavy from the exertion.

"Tres, what happened?" Abel inquired as Tres continued to stare out into the distance, seemingly lost in thought.

"I think I know why you look at Sister Esther the way you do," was Tres' only reply that evening.


End file.
